power rangers get what the viewer wants to dish
by imhappygoluckytoo
Summary: The power rangers meets The Watcher, a multiverse character who is here to reep the revenge of the viewer.


This is my first fanfic.

I based it on Power Rangers Samurai because well, I hate Power Rangers Samurai. I'm not a bad person. Some of my most base moral values I got off Power Rangers, so I don't mind when they try to teach you something, but I do have a problem with them shoving it down our throats, pretending that teamwork and innocence and whatever Fruity-Pebbles, My Little Pony and Barney and Friends serendipity gets you through life, because it doesn't. And on top of all that, they killed the series with the cast and acting and plot and…actually, let's just say the theme song is the only positive aspect of the show.

And now, I present a real piece of storytelling that will satisfy all you readers and make you love Samurai – until your finished reading. I'm introducing a reality warping entity called The Watcher. He travels to dimensions and observes fictionkind. He also takes revenge when he comes across certain fictional abnormalities…

As usual, the Samurai rangers were training at the Shiba house or dojo, or whatever it was supposed to be called. They were partnered up and were smashing large sticks (dueling wooden swords to +14 chlildren) against each other practising... (Well actually since this one thing seems to be done every time and they always learn something new, let's call this the Any-Lesson-You-Want-Strike) the Any-Lesson-You-Want-Strike. The Watcher was looking down at them from the rooftop.

Now don't think for a minute that this group of teenagers were all the same. No way. They were as different as night and day. This fact made The Watcher wonder how the hell they managed to work together. The Wactcher concentrated on what everyone was thinking. First there was Jayden - the Red Ranger.

"I need to keep my secret and not tell the others, thereby, keeping my secert." The Watcher sighed in dissapointment. He'd observed a lot of rangers, but this jayden guy was clearing the weakest. Which surprised the Watcher since most red rangers don't spend their whole life training like Jayden. He turned to Mia, the team mom of the group.

"I wonder what to make for everyone to eat tonight." The Watcher swore that before the day was done, he'd tell this bitch that she couldn't even boil water properly. Next came Antonio.

"Fish! Fish! Fish!" Antonio, the latino that spoke and acted like a white guy. Enough said. Emily accidently struck Mike inbetween the legs.

"Why do I always hurt others?" The Watcher thought. "Because you symbolize the innocence of children and that is supposed to make you cute or something. Mike crouched on the ground, clutching his crotch.

"I wish I could get in her pants the way she gets in mine." This was actually the most sensible thing the Watcher heard. This Mike guy was the only normal teenager in the group. He turned to Kevin, the wannbe samurai and turned away. He's boring, let's not sugarcoat it. The Watcher vanished and reappeared on the boat in the middle of the netherworld. Octoroo greeted him.

"Did you learn anything useful about them?"

"I see at least 56 weakpoints that you and your so called army haven't managed to target yet." Octoroo felt insulted.

"Our Mooger army can crush any ranger anytime."

"When they're not drying out", Watcher finished. "It seems to me that everytime your Nighloks attack, they almost win, but dry up beforehand. What's up with that?"

"That's just bad luck."

"With that sort of luck, don't ever gamble."

"Are you going to help or not?" Octoroo asked.

"I will. I will destroy the samurai rangers piece by pathetic piece."

"But how?"

"Wait and see..."

The Watcher draws the samurai rangers out by blowing up a building. And the next sight is that of six hormonally defective teenagers (minus Mike) standing ready to stop.

"What do you think you're doing Nighlock?" Jayden commands. The Watcher turns around and smiles.

"Nighlock. Don't insult me. I actually intend to defeat you lot."

"In your dreams Nighlock!" Kevin commands in an overly-serious tone.

"Samurai never give up", Emily responds.

"I'll make you sorry you didn't", the Watcher protested. This Barney and friends attack was very annoying.

"Ready?" Jayden asked as everyone took out their Samuraizers.

"Ready!" The others said.

"Go Go Samurai!" And with that, the six annoying brats became multi-colored, skin clad annoying brats – with blunt swords.

"More like, Go Go AWAY Samurai", Watcher answered as the group charged at him. They sliced, slashed, cut and insulted him in a language only suitable for under 4 audiences, but nothing happened.

"We just can't touch him", Antonio moaned.

"You must be the smart one", the Watcher mocked, before blasting him away. As he watched the other rangers regroup to protect their friend, he felt it was about time to end this fight. He reached into his pocket and took out a strange bag of powder. He tossed it at the rangers' feet and it exploded in their face. Afterwards, he vanished. The rangers demorphed, showing their stupid expressions. At that moment, Kevin did his hand under his chin-thinking pose.

"That Nighlock was different. How are we going to beat him?"

"Let's worry about that when we get back to the house", Jayden comforted.


End file.
